


Let Me Help You

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: This is my take on the dance in the tent scene in Deathly Hallows part 1 and what might have happened after. Harry's protective instincts kick in as he sees Hermione falling so hurt and sadness. So he decides to do something about it. Nothing romantic between Harry and Hermione, just a look at the beautiful, platonic, sibling-like friendship.





	Let Me Help You

When he came back to the tent he saw her sitting in the farthest corner, arms circled around her knees, facing away from him. She was staring at the old radio, Ron's radio. Harry could hear some muggle song coming softly from the speakers. But as he sat down in a chair, he took a good look at Hermione. Harry knew she barely slept since Ron left. He could still hear her crying in the night. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes. And she was slighly shaking, but Harry suspected it wasn't from cold.

He hated to see her like this. He hated Ron for making her feel like this. Heartbroken, miserable, hollow... Harry watched his two best friends fall in love with each other over the years. But he would've never thought that one will break the other's heart over him.

When Harry looked at Hermione he saw the smartest person in the world. Skilled, brave, clever... But also someone with a heart of gold, caring and gentle. A fierce supporter and protector. He saw his best friend in the entire world, the one who became a part of his family he thought he would never have. The one who always stood by him when others didn't, who always made sure he did the right thing and who smacked his head if he didn't. The one who always encouraged him to be better. He saw her constant worry whenever he was about to do something dangerous. He saw how she always throws her arms around him when they see each other after the summer break. It always knocks him out a little. He saw her leaning on his shoulder after that crap with Ron and Lavender happened. He saw her smile and excitement when she created her patronus for the first time. An otter.

He loves her. Of course he does. Like a sister. Sometimes a big sister, who would shake earth, heaven and hell for him. Who will brat him for his stupid actions and tease him. And sometimes, like now, a little sister, who needs to be held and protected from all evil of this world.

And Ron dared to think-

No, he's not gonna go with that thought. She doesn't need his anger. He was angry long enough. He wants to make her feel better, see her smile, even if only for a second.

He got up and aproached her. He held out his hand to her. An invitation. He's not going to make her do anything if she doesn't want to. She's confused but she accepts it.

He makes sure the horcrux is off of her neck before doing anything. That thing only makes things worse. He drags her to the center of the tent and starts dancing awkwardly, and she follows, and the next second he turns her around, she turns him around, they sway and turn and she smiles and Harry smiles back. A victory. Even if a little one. They dance, and they laugh and it's almost like they are not in a tent in the middle of nowhere, on an impossible mission, with a war going on around them. They're in the Griffindor Common Room and the fireplace is burning and they are safe.

As the song comes to an end he brings her closer to him. Now they just swaying in circles, cheek to cheek, and when it ends completely, he doesn't want to let go. The feeling of protectiveness overwhelms him. But she pulls away. And that hollow look on her face is back and his heart shatters.

She lays down on her cot, facing away from him again. He can't bare it anymore. He sits down next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're trying to do Harry" she whisperes. "And I'm greatful for that. Please, I just... really need space right now"

"I tried to gave you as much space as you needed. But it's been weeks. And I hate seeing you like this. And I hate him for doing this to you. He-"

"Ron made his choice." She said as she sat up and looked at him. It was the first time she said his name since the night he left.

"You should have gone with him. At least you would be somewhere safe, away from me and all of this."

"Hey, don't you dare even think I would leave you alone with this." she said as she grabbed his hand, a spark of fire back in her eyes. "I'm with you. Always."

"Then let me help you" he pleads, his voice bearly a whisper. He looks at their hands, her tiny one in his.

"I don't know how you could do that" she says as the tears start running down her cheeks. "I miss him so much. But I'm so angry at him. But at same time I can't stop thinking that he's already dead somewhere, that's why he's not coming back. I thought he will, but it's been too long and-" she's sobbing now, trying to catch a breath but she can't.

"Hey, hey, look at me" Harry whispers as he takes her face into his hands and wipes away her tears. "Just breathe, okay?" She nods and she takes few big breaths, trying to match her breathing with his. "I'm angry at him too. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried. You guys are like a brother and sister to me. For someone who always had nothing, I have too much to lose right now." He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and leaves his hand on her cheek, the other set gently on her shoulder. "Get some sleep, Hermione. Rest, okay?"

"Please don't leave..."  She whisperes and his heart breaks a little again at the sound. She sound so little, so fragile. He only manages to nod because the lump in his throat is too big to speak, and he lays down beside her but he whispers

"Come here" as he pulls the covers around them. Hermione snuggles closer to his side, her head in the crook of his neck and he puts his one arm around her shoulder, the other one already holding her hand laying on his chest.

"Goodnight, Harry" she says, her voice already heavy with sleep.

He turns his head and places a soft kiss on her forehead. And with his lips still lingering on her skin he whispers back "Goodnight, sis".

He has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. But as he's trying to fall asleep he can't help but think that his whole world is sleeping in his arms right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed😊


End file.
